Immortally Yours
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jedam, Christian/Heath. Jeff is your typical werewolf witch goth, when he meets & falls for a preppy whitelighter named Adam, he learns that maybe their labels aren't so different after all. AU, OOC, high school, humor, magic, monsters, forbidden romance, slight parody, etc. Hardys, E&C, Orton, Punk, Heath, etc.
1. My Immortal Not

**'Immortally Yours; When a goth loves a prep.' Jeff is your typical werewolf witch goth, when he meets & falls for a preppy whitelighter named Adam, he learns that maybe their labels aren't so different after all. Very loosely inspired by the infamous My Immortal. It is not My Immortal, it is spelled much better than My Immortal, it isn't really a parody of My Immortal, contains no spoilers of or characters of Harry Potter or My Immortal. I may however poke at certain things from My Immortal. See something similar, it is intentional. Also, this is not Harry Potter either. This started out as crackfic & done as amusement. Once again, it's only inspired. It is NOT a parody or a remake. If something is misspelled, it is either a typo, mistake, or intentional. Some things are inspired by Charmed. I own rights to nothing, none of this ever happened & the characters are fictional. Jedam, Jay/Heath, Punk, my OC Gerard, Randy, others. This story has a message of acceptance actually under all the humor. If it's not deleted. Gerard Davis is my OC that I made up. I promise.  
**

* * *

**Immortally Yours;  
Chapter one/ 'My Immortal Not'  
Rated; M/ L (non-graphic mentions of necrophilia & bestiality, cross-dress, labels, smoking)**

His name was Jeffrey Nero Bloody Enigma Hardy and he was a something year student at a magic school that was in.. well, it was hidden by magic.. He was seventeen.

Jeff got out of his bed, it was a dog bed, for he was a werewolf, you see, and took off his baggy Fozzy t-shirt and baggy black pajamas that had pentagrams all over them and slipped into some black baggy pants, a black tank top and black boots and a red studded belt that had a long chain attached to it and clipped to the first loop on his jeans, he slipped some red fishnet armbands over his tattooed arms and changed the black plugs in his ears to dark red. Jeff fixed his long hair that was dyed purple and blue with a bleached blond streak in the front up in a high bun and put on black lipstick and eyeliner. He was a goth, or a Hot Topic mall-goth, in case no one could tell.

His mother had been taken by vampires when he was very young and his father went insane. One night while hunting with his father for the vampires that killed his mom, Jeff was bitten by a werewolf and he killed his father in an accidental blind rage a few nights later. Jeff lived with his brother now. All of this left him very depressed. He wasn't a cutter, but liked to jump off high things like ladders instead. They called him a daredevil.

Jeff looked at his chipping black nail polish as his brother Matt got up, grinned at him and flipped his long curly black hair, the motion making him dizzy and Matt tripped and fell out of bed.. then he opened his dark brown eyes and said "ow.."

Jeff watched his older brother hold his head and said. "What are you doing in my room, motherfucker?" And he stuck a cigarette between his plump black painted lips, cupping a hand over it before flicking the lighter. He took a deep drag, exhaling smoke through parted lips. "You have a room."

Matt gazed around. "Oh, fuck.. Sorry, Jeff.. I must'a been so fucking wasted last night.." Matt scratched at his hair. "Breakfast..?"

Jeff took another drag. "Had a late snack last night. That fucking yipping dog of the neighbors. I fucking mauled that bitch." He said with a sadistic grin.

"That's... nice, Jeff.." His brother said. "You didn't hump it, did you?"

"Ew.. no, Matt, that's sick." He snarled.

"Cuz poor Lucas still remembers the night you humped him on the couch."

"Whatever." Jeff said. His brother was a bit of what Jeff considered to be a poser, but he was family and the only family Jeff had left so he tried to look over it.

Jeff could see the disgust under the faux encouragement he painted on his spray-tanned face.

"You think it's gross." He tapped his ashes on the floor. "And yet you always ask me to bite you."

"It'd be different if I was one, I wouldn't be grossed out if I craved it." Matt reasoned.

"No one wants this curse, Matty." Jeff wrapped his lips back around the cigarette and smiled around it. He was a liar. He loved being a werewolf. Ripping shallow little preps apart was the only thing that made him happy anymore.. that and jumping off of things onto people to rip them apart.. Years of being a werewolf had left Jeff toned and fit and strong, he was fast and agile and could fuck like a beast. Geddit, cuz he's a werewolf. Jeff stubbed out his smoke and patted Matt on the cheek as he walked past. "Gonna be late, big brother." He grabbed his black jacket that had all kinds of chains and zippers on it and his backpack that had the Fozzy logo in a cool bloody font.

I failed to mention that Jeff was also a witch.. though, as the boy in this story, he'd probably prefer warlock or some shit.. He set off. Charmed Magic Academy, geddit, cuz I like Charmed and it's a magic school like in Charmed, was hard to find if you were mortal. It was only accessible by taking a secret path through Shadows Cemetery and passing through the forest, past the Hollow and an old barn where tons of people had been murdered by a creepy old man. People with magical powers or lived supernatural occult lives went there. There were lots of cool goths, but there were also preps. Goth and preps hated each other. It didn't matter if they were all magical or monsters, preps and goths just plainly dressed different and liked different things and that was considered a sin by high school standards.

By the time Jeff got to school, he found Phillip Jack Brooks sitting on the steps of the school with Gerard Sassy Vampire Pixie Davis. Phil was a punk, so they called him CM Punk. The CM possibly stood for; Child Murderer, Charles Manson, Cookie Monster, Cut Me or Chicago Made.. the last one was absurd. He was wearing faded jeans with holes all in them and a black Misfits t-shirt with a black jacket and a silver studded belt and faded red Converse's. He nudged the boy in front of him.

"C'mon, you know you want to. Go out with me tonight? It'll be fucking awesome. Gerard? I know you hear me, bitch."

Gerard continued to move the pencil across the paper as he drew. "No." He shook his shoulder length black hair out from in front of his hazel eyes and licked his lips. Gerard was wearing a short pleated black skirt with an old Iron Maiden shirt and black fishnet armbands, he wore black and purple striped tights and black high-heeled boots that came up to under his knees with all kinds of chains and straps on them. He wore lots of red makeup around his eyes. You may think he's a girl, but he actually has a penis. Gerard was also a vampire. His parents had been vampires and well, he was born a fucking vampire.

Punk sat back and sighed. "Why not?"

"You just want to get in my panties.." He looked up and smirked, raking his hair behind his ear. His nails were painted black because it just demanded mentioning. "Which are tight, tiny, black lace, by the way.." He went back to his drawing.

Punk twitched. "Fuck.." He moved down a step behind Gerard and grabbed his shoulders, massaging hard. "C'mon.. I'll be gentle."

Gerard grunted and jerked away. "Maybe I like it rough."

"I can be rough. Take you in the bathroom right now and fucking wreck you."

Gerard groaned. "Fuck off, I have a boyfriend and he don't like you and I can't let him kill you cuz we're in the same labeled group of people." Gerard flipped his hair back.

"Leave him alone, Punk." Jeff said, plopping down and lighting another cigarette.

"Ugh, get that shit away from me." Punk scooted away.

Gerard snickered, angrily tracing over a line to make it darker. "A punk kid that don't smoke."

"He's all mister straightedge." Jeff teased, blowing smoke through his nostrils.

"That shit'll kill you. You can get cancer if you choose, I don't want it." Punk folded his arms.

Jeff blinked. "Punk.. I'm goth and a depressed magical witch werewolf who jumps off ladders. What do I care? It's just a nice slow form of suicide."

"Maybe we should exclude punks from our inner circle. Just us goths." Gerard said.

"And emos, oh my god.." Some stupid preppy fucker named Barbie Kelly Kelly Blank said as she ran up the stairs and away from the goffikness.

Jeff flipped her the bird and continued to smoke. Gerard threw a rock at her and she cried out as she was struck in the back of the head and fell down. "I'm NOT emo!" He shouted.

"Nice shot." Jeff said, impressed. "She'll turn out to be one of those good witches."

"Ugh, I hate her so much." Gerard said, disgusted. "We should kill her to stop that from happening."

"And then have that super-sized goth freak Kane rape her corpse. He's a necro, right?" Punk put in.

"I think that was just a rumor." Jeff tapped his ashes, hissing at more preps as they walked by, sticking their surgically repaired noses in the air as they did so.

"Nobody ever saw that Katie Vick chick again.." Gerard said, back to drawing.

"Preppy cheerleader slut. Who cares?" Jeff took another drag and offered the rest to Gerard who took it happily.

"Oh!" Punk said, thinking of something. He got out his cellphone and texted. Jeff's phone went off, his ringtone was Fozzy's 'Enemy'. He checked it. The message said. _'Are you going to the Fozzy concert this week?'_

Jeff texted back. _'I did nut no dey had one.'_

Punk shook his head. _'You are such a poser! I can't believe you didn't know! And don't text like that.'_

Jeff hit the keys quickly and hit send. _'Lik whut? R U gong?'_

Punk made a face. _'Am I gong? What the hell does that mean?' .. 'Oh! Am I going? Yeah. I have extra tickets if you wanna go.'_

Jeff snorted. _'Eww.. I donut lik U lik dat..'_

Punk hung his head. _'Not as lovers, you stupid dumb fuck. I want to see if I can get the pixie to go with me, you can find your own date.'_

Jeff nodded. _'Kewl. Whut R U waring?'_

Punk sighed. "Stop texting like that, you illiterate jackass!" He said out loud.

Jeff looked back at him defiantly. "Your words don't hurt me, Punk."

"I'll make words hurt you. I'll hit you with a dictionary!" Punk growled.

"Whatever." Jeff stubbed out his smoke.

William Jason Reso stood on the stairs. He was wearing beige khakis and a long-sleeved white shirt with a blue jacket and dark blue Nike's, his blond hair was cut short and spiked up just a bit, he had piercing blue eyes and usually wore a perfect toothed smile. Today he frowned at the goths on the steps. "Oh look, Heath. Goths. Remember what I taught you."

"Right, Daddy. Pout at them." Heath Miller Slater narrowed his chocolate brown eyes, puckering his lips, neck stuck out and long flaming red locks of hair framing his face. He opened his eyes up and looked at his boyfriend for approval. He had long red hair and brown eyes, as that has been stated, and was dressed in a pink short-sleeved polo shirt with a little fox on the left side of the chest and a tight faded jean skirt with white Nike's and pink socks.

"Yeah. That works." Jay shook his head.

All three goth boys were looking back, Gerard hissed.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jeff shouted.

Jay made a face and drug Heath away. "They're scary, Daddy." The redhead said.

"Yes, precious. They're dangerous. They like that black magic and worship Satan, they'll curse you or put a spell on you because they hate that we're different." Jay explained.

"Because they wear all black and hate everything, Daddy?" Heath asked, batting his eyes and pouting his lips.

Jay smiled. "That's right, precious. They're evil magic and we're good magic. We can't mingle with them." He kissed Heath's puckered lips and carried his books to class.

Outside, Jeff shook his head and lit another smoke. "Fucking preps. I hate them all."

Just then a stunning boy with long blond hair that seemed to wave perfectly in the wind walked up the street. He gave a big warm closed-mouth grin and blinked his lovely hazel green eyes. He clutched his books to his chest, his hair bouncing with each step. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with dark blue Converse's.

"Oh, fucking great.." Gerard groaned. "Here comes another fucking preppy slut."

His name was Adam Joseph Copeland and he was new to the school this year. Adam smiled brightly at Jeff as he walked up the stairs.

"Right, Jeffy..? We should kill them all.." Gerard mumbled on.

But Jeff couldn't hear him or think or speak. Jeff felt this funny feeling in his chest, like he couldn't breathe or was dying. Usually, this was a pleasant feeling and no cause for alarm.. but right now.. it felt weird and awkward and not welcomed.. Jeff's eyes followed the blonde, his cigarette falling out of his gaping mouth. Adam simply giggled and ducked his head down before disappearing past the school doors. Jeff swallowed and clutched to his aching chest, wincing.. then he noticed the cigarette was burning a hole in his dick through his jeans, he jumped and quickly flipped it away, brushing furiously at his crotch.

"Motherfucker.. I hate preps." He muttered coldly.

* * *

**Hint: Gerard Davis is my OC now. He is not real whatsoever. The poor grammar IS intentional. It is NOT meant to offend, it is meant to be laughed at b/c I am mocking it. Jeff's poorly spelled texts was a crack at My Immortal's bad grammar. It's not his usual Twitter-style. In My Immortal Tara considered a few bands "goffik" when they really weren't. Fozzy gets to be a "goff" band even though they are metal & Jericho gets to be such a major fucking hottie- even though he so totally is. Matt getting up came from the 2nd chp of My Immortal where Willow wakes up, grins, flips her hair, & then opens her eyes. I figured she should have tripped while doing so. If the characters are dressed a certain way or act out of their normal character, it is intentional. Any name fuck ups are intentional. The HP characters in My Immortal were completely screwed up & I don't want to do that here, but they may need a little tweaking for their roles. The "goff" clothes are just funner to describe than prep clothes. I'm in no way saying this is how goths or preps act. I am not either a goth or a prep. This is just done for fun and simply a parody of stereotypical labels. Most of the peeps I have as preps are some of my favorite peeps anyhow. The story took less of a crackfic turn & became more of a "two teens from different groups fall for each other & find out they're not so different" type thing. I just hope I don't "Romeo & Juliet" this thing. My Immortal is one of my favorite train wrecks, I've read it numerous times. & please, this is just for the fun of writing it. I mean no harm.  
**


	2. Ghost Of You

**These are not real people, this is all fictional & fake. Sorry this took so long. LadyDragonsblood, I had been planning more. Oh, gosh. I personally loved the dictionary line. I came up with it some months back & have been waiting to use it ever since. I thought it'd be perfect for Punk & Jeff. I'm so glad it made someone laugh. The fanfic My Immortal is considered the worst fanfic of all time. It is from Harry Potter & the girl (who might possibly be a troll) who wrote it just messed up all the characters & canon. It is poorly written & is loaded with typos that can be very hilarious but hard to read. M'not sure what to do with Punk & Gerard, it's just fun having them be catty. Thank you, love. I appreciate it so much. Debwood-1999, thank you, hun. I would actually love to have that line in here, lol. TwistingVisions, hm, I tend to like when guys giggle. & thank you. M.j's place, Jeff will begin to have it worse for Adam. Who could blame him. :P Thanks, sugar. Rhiannamator, I was scared to, but it's still here, lol. Somehow I think Matt will always be our fave poser. One day that pout shall save the world. Thank you so much, baby. Your support means a lot.**

* * *

**Immortally Yours;  
Chapter two/ 'Ghost Of You'  
Rated; M/ L (some sex-talk & perversion & fangirlism, some stalking, mentions of microphilia, Jay's motives) **

All through the day Jeff could not get his mind off of the wavy-haired blonde. He wasn't sure why and he didn't know what it was. He would watch him in class, learned his name was Adam and said it as a hushed whisper escaping his breathless lips. Adam was smart and perky and happy and when he giggled fucking doves sang and cooed and all that happy shit. Adam was an angel.

No, seriously. Adam was part whitelighter. That was fucking great. Adam was a fucking angel. Adam was on the good side.. while Jeff was on the monster side. Jeff scoffed at himself. He shouldn't be thinking about this prep angel bitch anyway. He was only thinking about him so much because he hated preps. They were his enemy.

Jeff watched Adam as he sat a couple desks away from him in class. The blonde was biting on his bottom lip, perfect white teeth sunk into the delicate plump flesh, nibbling and sucking as he twirled a strand of golden hair around his finger. Jeff twitched, his dick hardening as he watched that lip get abused. Fuck.. not like he had never wanted to rape a prep to death before. Make them cry out and bleed. He'd do it in werewolf form and wouldn't feel guilty because he was a monster.

"Mister Hardy!" A preppy teacher in a sweater vest, button-down and trousers with ugly brown shoes yelled. It was... Mr. Striker.

Jeff jumped and flushed as all the fucking preps laughed at him.

"Are we with us today?"

Jeff swallowed and nodded, looking around. Oh, god.. Adam was watching, giggling sweetly behind his hand. This certainly bites. Well, he was a werewolf and they did bite, he supposed.

"Good. Because if you don't know this stuff, something you're mixing could blow up in your face." Striker went back on talking. Jeff hated that fucking prep.

"Such a dumb ass." Randal Keith Orton had stated, shaking his head and grinning widely. Randy was tall and over-tanned, had dark brown hair buzzed close to his head and blue eyes, he wore jeans and hiking boots and a blue t-shirt under his letterman jacket. Randy was the captain of the wrestling team. Every school needed sports, he guessed. Jeff thought Orton should just go the fuck home and jack off to matches of that preppy wrestler John Cena.

-xx-

Jay stood next to Adam's locker. It was the end of the day and the statuesque blonde was putting the books he did not need away and getting out the ones he was to take home.

"Now, Addy, here we do things a little different. You have to be careful around.. certain people."

Adam shook his hair back. "Like who? How is it different?"

Jay snorted. "Like the forces of evil. Stay away from those goth kids."

"Ugh." Adam groaned. "Are you going to try to play Daddy again? I'm older than you, you know."

"By a month." Jay said, scratching the back of his neck. "Look, Adam, Ma wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I'm just trying to protect you. You can't even orb yet."

Adam gave him a look and shrugged. "The forces of evil don't scare me. Besides, it's a little arrogant to label them forces of evil just because they're different."

Jay choked back a groan. Why did Adam always have to be so difficult? "Just stay away from them, okay. They'll drag you under."

Adam smiled and kissed Jay on the cheek. "I'm fine." And with that, Adam turned and walked away.

Jay sighed. This was going to be nothing but trouble. He never wanted Adam in this world. He wanted him to be normal and safe. Finding out Adam was part whitelighter was the worst thing ever. Adam's dad was a whitelighter. It's said the guy split before Adam was born.. or he may have been killed by a darklighter- the natural enemy of a whitelighter. No one really knows for sure and no one wanted to dig any deeper into it. It was best left alone.

Jay's parents were killed by demons a few years ago. It failed to turn him evil or to the darkside. Instead he spent his life trying to get back at the darkside. Judy Copeland, Adam's amazing loving mother, took Jay in. She had always taken care of him and basically raised him as her own anyhow since she wasn't a witch or anything magical. Jay's parents had been Wiccans and were always off fighting the good cause, causing Jay to be a regular at Adam's house since they were like 10 years old. Now Jay would follow in his parent's footsteps and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way of vengeance. Not even those creepy evil goth kids.

-xx-

Jeff sat perched on a branch of a tree. He was in Spokey Forest. (the kids all called it the Spooky Forest, for it was very spooky and said to be haunted.. and well, the werewolves and vampires often roamed there) Jeff looked down through the branches and dying leaves that were already turning colors due to the fall season. This was the forest Jeff often occupied during his lunar activities.

Whistling suddenly reached his sensitive ears and he looked down to see that damn blonde who had lately plagued his thoughts. Adam stopped and leaned against the tree, arching on his toes and hands crossed over his books that he held in front of him. Jeff leaned further over, irritated by a slight humming. Adam gazed up as he heard the cracking sound of a branch breaking, his eyes following the body as it landed on the hard ground with a thud and a "oomph".

Jeff laid on his back, emerald eyes squeezed shut and head spinning, he groaned and sat up, holding his damn head. He growled at the giggling.

"Do you fall out of trees often?" A voice said. Jeff looked annoyingly at the source.

"No. Do you bother people in trees often?" He rubbed his neck.

"How was I bothering you? Free country.. you don't own this tree or this forest." Adam pointed out wisely.

"What if I did? This isn't the place for people like you. It's dangerous." Jeff got to his feet, scowling and dusting the leaves and dust from his clothes.

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "People like me, huh? Hm.. tell me, what type of person am I?"

"Lunch on the wrong time of night."

Adam had his hand on his hip, glaring. "I can take care of myself."

Jeff huffed. "Not against me, little rabbit."

Adam couldn't help it, he tossed his head back and gave a dry laugh. "I guess you think you're tough, huh? Big bad guy to prey on wittle ole helpless me. I'm a whitelighter."

"Who I heard can't orb." Jeff grinned evilly.

"Stalking me? Your little crush is cute. Look, you're blushing." Adam smiled widely.

Jeff twitched. "I do not have a crush on you, prep."

Adam wrinkled his nose. He did not like that term at all. "You're one to judge, stalker.."

"I like to stalk my victims before I devour them." Jeff said, coming too close. Adam was backed against the tree, Jeff's face mere inches from his own. He saw the boy wet his lips. "I am a werewolf." Jeff snapped his teeth before turning and walking away. Stupid fucking preps.

-xx-

Jeff tiredly tossed his backpack on Punk's bed. They had all agreed to gather here after school. Punk's room was a total pigsty as any 17 year old's probably would be. The room was kept dark, posters of various punk bands and superhero stuff hung on the walls. Currently Punk was on the bed taunting Gerard with a comic book the boy did not have as he sat on the floor, pathetically reaching and grabbing for it.

"C'mon.. give it! I will steal it when you aren't looking!" Gerard squalled. "How dare you defy me!"

Punk grinned, holding it up and shaking the book. "Nope. C'mon, you gotta do better than that."

"I'll suck your blood!" Gerard snarled. "Suck you dry!"

"Ooh, kinky." Punk laughed, eyes widening as Gerard growled and jumped up on him on the bed. Punk held him off, stretching across the bed on his back and holding the comic to the side above his head. "Say please.."

Another growl. "No! Give it!"

"Go to the Fozzy concert with me."

"No!" Gerard sat on his chest and reached for it again, toppling over head first and snatching the comic as soon as Punk looked over and before he could ask if he was okay.

Punk huffed as Gerard thumbed through it happily. "Bitch."

"But I'm not your bitch. Eh, Jericho's going out with that preppy fucker Miz anyway. C'mon, Jericho's hott, but Miz is like a reality TV star and.." Gerard narrowed his eyes ominously. "He's a model."

Jeff scowled, thinking of Mike Mizanin's light brown faux-hawked hair and light blue eyes, that wide dimpled smile.. "I'm sure it's just a phase Chris is going through. Just like a twisted sick thrill. A fetish."

"A preppy-fucker fetish? Very sick." Punk nodded, then shook his head. "I don't think I could stick my dick in a prep."

"Didn't you used to fuck Morrison? Wasn't he a prep?" Gerard asked.

"Don't talk about Mor." Punk sighed.

"What ever happened to him?" Jeff asked.

"I hear he became a faery. Like a real fucking faery." Gerard giggled.

"You have no room to talk, you look like a pixie." Punk tugged a lock of Gerard's black hair, jerking back his hand as Gerard snapped at his wrist.

Gerard licked across his fangs. "Don't touch me."

"Wouldn't surprise me, he wore enough glitter." Jeff added to the Morrison conversation.

Punk rolled his eyes. "Either way, that was a fucking long time ago. Drop it."

"Hey, if you two were still fucking.." Gerard pushed his hair back. "And if he was like as small as a tiny faery, y'know, he could like fucking fuck your dick-hole." He grinned. "It's a thing. It's called microphilia."

Punk raised his eyebrow, amused. "And you would know, pixie."

Gerard grimaced. "I'm a vampire, thank you. And you could take a q-tip, lube it up and-"

Punk clamped his hand tightly over Gerard's mouth. "Shut it before I fuck it."

Gerard stared at him with wide eyes, blinked and licked his hand. "You're not man enough. It'd get bit off."

"Ugh." Punk wiped his hand off on his shirt.

"That's the only action you're gonna get for awhile.. you should've used that." Jeff made a jacking off motion.

"I should've bit him." Gerard said, back to flipping through the comic.

Jeff walked around the room, staring at a poster of Chris Jericho. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black leather pants that were so tight and a spiked belt with black leather boots. He was on his knees, bent forward with that ass sticking up in the air, holding himself up with one hand and beckoning with the other hand. He pouted at the camera, full lips slick and inviting. Long strands of blond hair gently curled in front of his icy blue eyes that shown like limpid tears. "I'd still fuck that ass."

"Well, Miz is fucking that ass." Gerard put in.

"Yeah.. who's ass are you fucking, Hardy? You're the one who's at-one with his hand." Punk made his own jacking off motion.

"I've fucked plenty.. more than you.. not since.." Jeff smirked. "Awe.. I'm sorry, Punky.."

Punk grumbled. "We're dropping it. Freaks." He folded his arms and huffed irritably.

"Dropping. I'm hungry. What do you got to eat, Punk?" Gerard asked, finished with the comic.

Punk shrugged. "Whatever you can find." He watched as Gerard nodded and headed to the kitchen. "Going to the concert, Hardy?"

"If I can find a date. When is it?"

"Saturday." Today was Monday. "You have time."

"Think you'll have time to con Gee into being your date?" Jeff nodded toward the door.

"He usually gives in to events. Besides, it's Fozzy. No one turns Fozzy down."

"Duh Killjoyz is better anyway." Gerard came back in with cookies and a glass of blood. He sat down on a beanbag, opening the cookies and bringing one out before dipping it in the blood.

"Blasphemous bitch." Jeff muttered. "And where did you get the blood?"

Gerard giggled. "Squirrel. It was in the yard, I stalked and caught it and ripped it open and squeezed all the blood out of it. Yum."

"And you will clean up the carcass and buy my mom a new glass." Punk warned. "I dunno, Poison is so fucking hott. I'd fuck his ass." Punk said of the singer with the too-tight jeans and atomic red hair. He wore black jeans that left very little to anyone's imagination, boots to his shins, had pale skin that was stained with paint on any given occasion, wore ripped black tank-tops and black leather jackets and had gorgeous hazel green eyes.

"Me, I'd like to ride Ghoul's dick." Gerard put in. "Reminds me of my ex-bf, Frank Mason." He mumbled, blood and chocolate chips running down his chin.

"Least Poison and Ghoul are dating each other and didn't go off and fuck preps." Punk shoved a piece of gum in his mouth.

Jeff glared.

"Yeah, but all the fanfiction is Ghoul bottoming. He's their baby." Gerard huffed. He licked at the red blood on his pale chin with a pink tongue.

"Oh, please. We all know Poison is the bottom. He acts like such a slut." Punk added, snapping his gum.

"That's why I don't want Poison. He couldn't top me and I wouldn't be topping him." Gerard grabbed another cookie, licking the drying blood from his fingers before dipping the cookie in the glass. He sucked and slurped all the blood off the cookie and bit into it, chewing happily.

"Ah, that might be hott. You two could suck each other off." Punk grinned.

Jeff had long since tuned them out, he still stared at the poster. He swallowed. It was no longer Jericho bent over in leather pants beckoning to him, it was Adam.. He shook his head. He had to get this out of his head..

* * *

**Title comes from the song 'The Ghost Of You'. Jeffykins has a crush.. on a prep! Jericho still has long hair and wears lots of leather.. Jeff has got a little crush he's denying.. The story is taking on a mind of its own rather than being a My Immortal parody. I found a way to let them talk about my OC band called Duh Killjoyz. I'm having to create a lot to not break rules. These are not real people whatsoever, it's fictional. There were bands named this, but this is not them. Instead of it being that guy, it's an alter-ego Poison. Ghoul is my other character Frank's alter-ego, just for the record They're not the same person & no one has a double-life.. Ghoul & Poison are fictional characters. & I'm not going to rant about tops or bottoms or argue about it at all, the characters were just discussing it. There was a lot of useless fangirling in My Immortal.**


End file.
